


we three

by flaneuse



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, i went IN on these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaneuse/pseuds/flaneuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn, Poe, and Rey are on a collision course, as if Finn is the planet and Poe and Rey are two asteroids caught in his pull. They'll collide, an eventuality rather than a possibility. It's up to Finn to make sure it happens sooner rather than later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shipwrecks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipwrecks/gifts).



> this fic was an embarrassing labor of love and written basically entirely for k8 (who the work is gifted to) and is full of self-indulgence SO ENJOY!!!!

The way Finn sees it, he has two choices. One, he can be ashamed of what his past did to him. He can hide his desperate need for intimacy behind a cool facade, suffer silently when the nightmares reduce him to hugging himself tightly in the dark as he sobs. He can let it eat him alive from the inside. He can, even within the safe arms of the Resistance, let the First Order still claim him. He thinks he might have fucked that one up from the beginning (at least the cool facade part), with his transparent joy escaping with Poe, his pathetic clinging to Poe’s jacket when he thought he’d lost him on Jakku, and of course his complete and utter lack of coolness upon meeting Rey. That leaves him with the second option: he can just _be_. Finn runs on instinct, learning exactly who “Finn” is. It turns out he’s kind of a doofus. He likes to hold hands, and he always says exactly what he means, too caught up in the freedom of being able to say it to worry about the social contracts he knows nothing about. He’s also finding out that he learns quickly; he’s a little more than proficient at just about anything he puts his mind to (except languages, and droid is the worst—he will never understand BB-8 and he’s trying to accept that). The only thing is, he hasn’t really found anything he’s passionate about yet. Well, no skill set.

That passion, the passion that sparked him to not just finally rebel but stop running and stand, well, that’s reserved for Poe and Rey. When he thinks about it, Poe and Rey were the absolute worst candidates to be The First People He’s Ever Met Outside the First Order. After them, well—nobody was ever going to come close. So of course he’s in love with them, and of course he’s been incredibly obvious about it. With Poe he blushes and stammers, and when Poe compliments him and gives him little presents (sometimes something as meaningful as his very own blaster, accompanied by a solemn, “I know, but please take it, for me” and sometimes less so, like an extra dinner roll—though food treats are usually reserved for Rey) he can’t help the wide, easy grin on his face. He’s _happy_ around Poe and it shows, so he doesn’t really have any doubts about Poe knowing how he feels. He’s pretty sure Poe feels the same way too, just knows it deep in his bones as well as he knows that Poe will never be the one to make the first move.

With Rey it’s a little different. He’s never trusted someone as implicitly and as openly as he trusts Rey; she understands him, takes care of him, and he’s never known support like being held by her tiny, wiry frame. He loves Rey and she loves him, and they’ve never had to talk about it, but they’ve also never done so much as kiss out of respect for Poe. He and Rey… Finn doesn’t really know how to explain it. They don’t have the same reservations or fears that Rey tells Finn she senses in Poe.

“I don’t get it,” Finn confesses to her one night, when they’re curled in his bed, not hanging out the three of them because Poe’s been pushing himself harder than ever lately and he’d fallen asleep after a long day of training recruits. “Even when I saw him after he’d been… _Questioned_ by Ren, he never looked afraid.”

“It’s not the same kind of fear,” she insists. “It’s not about dying or physical pain. When Poe looks at you, looks at us, he doesn’t see what can go right. Instead of love and family,” her fingers falter where they’re scratching lightly at the nape of Finn’s neck, “he sees pain and loss. He thinks that if he tries, and fails, he’ll have to see us happy every day without him. He’ll see his pain and loneliness every day and he won’t be able to run away from it.”

“I—“ he says, and then realizes he has nothing to say. He’d never thought of it like that, honestly. Finn just wants, and he was denied even the desire for whatever he didn’t have for so long that he refuses to deny it to himself. “Are you reading his mind?” He asks, but Rey laughs so he knows she didn’t take offense.

“No,” she says, and Finn feels her smile against the side of his face. “You almost ran away, right?” She reminds him, and Finn nods despondently. Not his proudest moment. “So did I. I almost went back to wait for a family I knew was never coming just because I was afraid of getting rejected again, of losing another chance for family. I know how he feels.”

Finn gets it, he really does. But he’s also a little selfish, and he wants Poe and Rey, wants them all to be happy together and it should be simple but it’s not. 

“Well,” he says mulishly. “We’ll just have to show him how much he’s wanted.”

Rey is silent for a moment.

“I want him to be happy,” she says suddenly, and Finn startles. “He should be happy but he’s not and he’s just accepted it. He won’t let himself have what he’s missing.” Rey sounds frustrated and Finn laughs this time.

There’s no right time for this kind of thing, and Finn is so grateful for Rey, so lucky that they’re on the same page, because if he had to face the same hesitation as they do for Poe, he doesn’t think he could do it. As it happens, Finn is also learning that he can be quite impatient, and he’s going to sit them all down to talk about this within the week. On a day that Poe doesn’t have training drills, of course. 

 

That day comes sooner the Finn is really ready for, and Rey’s already waiting for them in Poe’s room (Poe is unaware of this), and it’s the surety that she’s there gives him the courage to speak to Poe.

“What’s up, buddy?” Poe asks as Finn catches his attention. Poe’s eyes crinkle at the edges and his mouth stretches into an easy, lazy grin. Finn loves that grin.

“I wanted to talk to you, actually,” Finn says, and he doesn’t mean to be so grave because Poe’s smile freezes on his face and he takes on a more serious expression.

“Everything alright?” Poe asks, and it feels right, the way Poe’s hand immediately comes up to grip Finn’s arm, comforting and warm. 

“I hope so,” Finn answers honestly, and gently shakes off Poe’s hand so he can take it in his. Poe looks a little unsure at Finn’s words but his hand automatically curls into Finn’s, and Finn knows it’ll work out. “Come with me,” he says, tugging, and Poe follows.

They make their way to Poe’s room, and Poe balks noticeably when Finn opens the door.

“I know I locked that—“ he starts, but falls silent when he sees Rey perched on the edge of his bed. “Never mind.”

Finn pushes him to the bed, and Poe sits next to Rey, who immediately kisses his cheek.

“Poe,” Rey acknowledges, not looking at all guilty or even bashful, and Poe bites back a smile, probably unconsciously, in a way that’s not dissimilar to the lip bite Poe had given Finn all those months ago, when he’d seen Finn in his salvaged jacket. 

“What’s going on?” Poe laughs, full of bravado, but Finn’s not an idiot, and he hears the underlying hesitance, the weird forced lightness that Finn’s learning implies cautious (and carefully hidden) hope. 

“I think you know exactly what’s going on,” Finn answers him. “I think everything is about to change, and I really really want it to be for the better, but that’s your choice.” How is Finn so calm right now, because inside his stomach is in knots.

“Oh, kriff,” Poe says distantly. “This is happening, this is actually happening, Jess told me and I didn’t listen—“

“Poe!” Finn stops him, and he jerks back, staring at Finn, desire undisguised in his eyes, and it floors Finn.

“I love you," Finn says simply, looking at Poe, who blushes dark, despite the desire. He turns to Rey, "and I love you too." She just nods, and Finn envies her chill. He was raised (not raised—trained, brainwashed) to be a stormtrooper and he still has never even come close to her chill. "You both love me." At this, Poe and Rey eye each other with acceptance and tentative desire. "And I'm pretty sure you two would love each other."

"If it helps," Poe offers, because he can't keep his mouth shut, "I'm kind of in love with you already," he says to Rey, and again, she nods. Yeah, Poe thinks. He's definitely   
kind of in love with her already.

Finn is beaming, because so far this is going really well. Until he remembers that he's never so much as kissed another person in his life, and has to tell that to two people that he wants to kiss very very much. "And well," he says. "I'm not- that is- I'm sorry, I'm messing this all up.’

Poe and Rey immediately talk over each other to comfort him, and it seems to give Finn the courage he needs to go on, because how could he be nervous in front of these two people who clearly love him so much, who are literally sitting in front of him with open minds when he's about to ask them for a _threesome_ \- okay, he might be hyperventilating.

"Finn," there's a hand on his neck, tiny but calloused and strong, and Rey's voice cuts through the panic building. It's the name Poe gave him, and it feels just as right coming from Rey's mouth. There's no way this won't work out. Finn feels it in his bones.

"You'll both have noticed that I haven't..."

Here Poe interjects, clearly deciding it's his turn to help. "Explored the vast universe of carnal pleasures?" Finn notes that Poe can say this without batting an eye, yet Finn's easy declaration of love brought a flush to Poe's already swarthy cheeks.

"Yeah," Finn agrees, with only a little embarrassment.

Poe picks up on even that it seems, because he shifts a little closer, takes Finn's hand in his, twining their fingers together.

"Hey," he says softly, but loud enough for Rey to hear as well, because this is for the three of them. "You don't have to prove anything to either of us. Everything that's happened to you up to this point brought you here, to us. And I wouldn't change a single thing about that, or about you. I love you too, kid. Finn," he says, that name, those stupid four letters that shifted Finn's entire world state forever, "there's no way something as arbitrary as _virginity_ could change that, and we can go as slow as you need to."

Finn wants to say something, but he can't seem to find anything that doesn't seem like it'll fall short in comparison. He's saved from having to because Rey speaks up.

"I'm not good with words," Rey says haltingly. "But you're the first person since I was five years old that touched me and offered me family, and I won't ever forget what that feels like."

Something about that sits wrong with Finn, and he can't stop himself—“you feel obligated, then," he asks and feels sick for a moment, because he knows obligation, and it never left him feeling good, and he knows Rey loves him but maybe she doesn’t want to be physical, and that would be okay too, but he needs to know so he doesn’t mess up.

Rey's furrowed brow evens out and before he realizes it, she's smiling at him. Rey, who doesn't smile easy, who, instead of wearing her heart on her sleeve actually carries it under relatively impenetrable armor—Rey smiles at him.

"Don't be stupid," she says, not unkindly. "You offered me family and I took it, because I wanted it. I wanted you."

She shoots Poe a glance. "And you're alright," she concedes and Poe looks soppy.

Finn basks for a moment, concentrating on the feeling of Rey's hand still firmly on the back of his neck, her thumb starting to stroke the skin, and Poe's hand in his own. He's silent, closing his eyes, and they let him think for as long as he needs to. Finally, he opens them again, and when he speaks, his voice is hoarse.

"I want to kiss you both." He looks at Poe, then Rey, helpless.

It's Rey who moves first, and while she keeps a hand on Finn, her other arms hauls Poe in for a kiss. Poe is clearly surprised, but he melts into the kiss immediately, and Finn feels Poe's grip on his hand tighten.

Finn might be annoyed that Rey seems naturally gifted at even this, but he can't complain as he watches them, Rey's eyes screwed shut because she's giving this her all, like she gives everything her all. Poe's muscles bunch and jump in his neck and Finn almost whimpers at the flash of his white teeth nipping at Rey's mouth.  
She pulls away first, and Poe chases her mouth for a moment, managing to press a last quick kiss to her jaw. She eyes him, and Finn could swear she looks pleased at Poe's boldness. Yes, this is what he wanted.

Finn's hand never leaves Poe's as Rey uses the hand on his neck to guide Finn to her mouth this time. She kisses him sweetly, their lips catching together, and he darts his tongue out to chase hers. Poe's other hand (hands, so many hands on him and it feels like _belonging_ ) plays with the hem on his shirt and every brush against his exposed skin sends a jolt up his spine.

Rey keeps setting the pace and pulls away first again, but Finn impulsively leans forward to kiss her nose, and she scrunches her face up, letting out a surprised giggle. It's a sound he wants to pull from her again and again.

"Come on then," Rey says, and nudges Finn to Poe, who's looking at him with... Wonder or awe, like Finn is one of the most precious things he's ever seen. "Big shot pilot over here has wanted to kiss you for ages." When Poe shoots her a look she shrugs. "I may not have spent a lot of time around people but I'm not blind. And you're just transparent."

Poe looks at Finn, eyes impossibly warm. "She's not wrong," he says, and it sounds like honey running over gravel. "I wanted to kiss you the second you took off your helmet. I wanted to kiss you for every ship you took down when we escaped. I almost did when I saw you again, in my jacket."

"Kiss me, then," Finn breathes, and Poe does.

Poe lets go of his hand so he can bring them both up to cup Finn's jaw, to tilt his head just so, and there, Poe's tongue is in his mouth, bold, slow sweeps and it's warm and wet and Finn flat-out whimpers.

He's dazed when they finally separate, and realizes Rey is no longer beside him. He and Poe look to see her leaning against the pillows, naked and entirely unconcerned, the only sign of agitation in the way her thighs absently press and shift against each other.

"Please," she says loftily, waving a hand. "Carry on. I'm quite enjoying the view."

Finn presses his forehead against Poe's and laughs. Poe kisses him once more before pulling away and eagerly taking off his clothes. Finn follows more slowly. He's half-hard already, from kissing Poe like that, from seeing Rey, but he's suddenly self-conscious. Rey is clearly at home in her body- she seems equally as comfortable in her nakedness as she is in her desert rags. Poe, or so Finn has heard around base, takes pride in his appearance (he's been called vain, always jokingly, but it's true that Poe likes to look good), and he, too, sheds his clothes easily, shimmying up the bed kiss Rey, and Finn just barely hears a low, "You won't be proud will you? You'll tell me if it's too much?" And he looks up to see Rey staring at Poe with a slightly overwhelmed look on her face, a mixture of gratitude and trust and affection, and she darts her head down to rest on Poe's chest, nodding (and nuzzling) into the dark hair there.

Then he hears, louder, "As if anyone could make me do something I didn't want to do."

And Poe's honest response: "I believe that."

Finn is distracted, but once he moves to take off his shirt he's reminded again that his body has never been more than a physical vessel for him. He has never looked at it with anything more than a clinical, even distasteful at times, air. He doesn't know Poe's vanity, or Rey's comfort. Sometimes he still barely feels like a real human being.

He must sit there for longer than he thinks he does because suddenly it's dark and Rey's hands are covering his eyes.

"Shh," she says somewhere by his ear. "Just feel, okay?"

"Okay," he says, and keeps his eyes closed when Rey's hands move to strip him from his shirt, and Poe's fingers are working to get his belt undone and his pants down. All while they undress him, they let their fingers stroke his skin, pressing kisses as they go. Here is where they differ, and Rey's inexperience shows. Her touches are designed to comfort, and she kisses less, though she does drag her nails lightly down Finn's arms, giving his breath a noticeable hitch.

Poe, on the other hand, is _scouting_. He strokes, grazes, nips, and tongues over Finn's exposed skin, finding his sensitive spots and driving him wild. (It turns out Finn's nipples are highly sensitive, and there's a moment where Rey follows Poe's lead and there's a mouth on each one, and he's reduced to pleas by the end of it).

Between them, Finn is naked, hard, and is fully aware of just how good his body can feel. He's invigorated, hungry, and he _wants_ , wants to make Rey and Poe come apart underneath him, on top of him, anywhere, so long as he is a part of it. He opens his eyes and kisses the first person he sees. It's Rey, and his fingers wind in her hair and they bite at each other more than they kiss, and he discovers she likes having her hair pulled (she likes fighting against it too).

Finn is pushed back as Rey straddles him, but then she stops suddenly, looking back at Poe, who is lazily palming himself, a calculating look on his face.

"I don't-" she says, looking a little put out. "I've never done this with one person, let alone two. I'm not exactly sure how it goes.”

Finn is suddenly reminded that he also has no idea what he's doing, and he looks to Poe for guidance.

"Do you trust me?" Poe asks them, and they snort in unison. "Okay, I just wanted to make sure."

"Rey," Poe laughs. "Get off Finn."

He moves her gently, directing her so she's on her hands and knees, facing the wall so her ass (pert and round and Finn wants—well, if he's being honest with himself he wants to bite it) faces them. She looks back at them, and she looks impatient, a little frenzied, wanting. Her thighs press together more insistently now and Finn notices she's wet; slick starting to gather in the pink folds that are barely visible from where he is. He's starting to get how this works, but he waits for Poe.

Poe guides him to kneel behind Rey (and Finn can feel the hard length of Poe against him, but Poe seems to be ignoring it, so Finn patiently waits), and he takes one of Finn's hands, placing it on the base of Rey's spine. Rey arches her back the tiniest bit and makes an encouraging noise.

"Touch her," Poe says to Finn, and Finn does.

Finn's palm is broad and dark and he marvels at the contrast when he runs it up her back, dragging his nails a little, but mostly just feeling. Committing it to memory, in case he's doomed to be only once-blessed. He kisses scars and freckles, runs his hand up her side, then down, and then, only when Rey is making impatient instead of encouraging noises does he slide his fingers down the curve of her ass and between her thighs.

He feels her out, guided by Poe's low voice in his ear, saying things like _clit_ and _fuck_ and _fuck, Finn, look at how eager she is for you_ , and Rey herself; he's always been a quick learner and he keeps at the spots where her noises turn into moans. He doesn't even need Poe to tell him to finally push into her and he doesn't know if his fingers are that thick or Rey is that tight but this feeling is incomparable (and then he remembers that this is going to happen around his _dick_ ).

Rey pushes back immediately, sighing out a contented noise, then turns back to face Finn with a little sideways smirk and says, "another." Finn withdraws his finger to return with two, and feels Poe drape across his back, mouth pressed into his neck, and his hand reaches down to cover Finn's. There are two fingers pressed up inside of Rey and another two (Poe's, long and nimble) on her clit, and she's practically mewling.

"One more," Poe says, and Finn notices his voice is breathier now, just the slightest edge, probably due to the subtle (but unmistakable) rolling of Poe's hips (and cock) against the hard line of Finn's thigh. "Then you can ask if you can fuck her."

Finn jerks forward at Poe's words, whispered low and almost dirty into Finn's ear, and he wants—he wants to be inside Rey, wants to feel that heat around him, but Poe is behind him and he wants that too, at the same time, feels Poe's dick slip between his thighs and imagines it inside _him_.

It's only when he feels Poe's hand clench around his hip that he realizes he's grinding back into Poe.

"Fuck, Rey—“ he gasps out, and she cuts him off.

"I'm ready, please, just do it. I want it," and it's _Rey_ and he loves her and she's asking, begging him for this and he can't say no.

"I said three fingers," Poe chides them, and takes his finger off of Rey's clit to slide it alongside Finn's, inside of her. Rey chokes out a husky moan, and Finn nearly short-circuits. He looks down to see his and Poe’s hands together, and Rey's thighs are spread wide to accommodate them and she's pushing back eagerly.

Finn and Poe stretch Rey until Poe is sure that she's ready, and they withdraw, with a whimper form Rey at the loss. Poe's hand comes up to grip Finn's face and he sees then feels Poe press two fingers (wet and glistening from Rey) against his bottom lip. Finn opens his mouth eagerly and sucks Poe's fingers in, tasting not only his skin but Rey as well, and he hums to take them deeper. He hasn't realized his eyes have closed until he opens them to see Poe staring at him, face hungry and expression desperate. He gives Poe's fingers a final, hard suck, and when Poe withdraws them, it's hard to say who moves first but they're kissing, hard and messy, and Poe's fingers are like a vise around Finn's jaw.

It's moaning from Rey that finally makes them part, and when Finn looks at her she's openly watching them, her own fingers moving inside her. Finn's mouth goes dry.  
He turns to Poe, and he's a little embarrassed about what he has to say.

"Can you um, give me some space?" He asks, but immediately kisses Poe's cheek so he won't get the wrong idea. "I just can't concentrate with you behind me, uh-" he waves a little vaguely at Poe's dick, and Poe stifles a snort.

"Yeah," he murmurs, still smiling, and scoots back and to the side. Finn doesn't miss the way Poe places a hand on Rey's ankle and strokes over the knob of bone there, in what is clearly meant to be a comforting touch. Finn lets that gesture remain private, leans down to kiss Rey's shoulder and then her mouth when she twists back to face him. He's bracing himself over her with one arm and the other is wrapped across her midsection, his hand on her breast.

Rey pulls away and nudges him. "Come on," she says, soft but urgent.

Finn straightens, moving so he has a hand on her hip and the other around the base of his cock, positioning himself at her entrance. Rey arches her back into a catlike stretch, and her ass is in the air, and it makes it that much easier for Finn to slide into her. He goes slowly, hearing every little gasp she makes, the way she squirms, adjusting to the feeling of him inside of her. She feels... Incredible. Rey is impossibly tight around him and he moves infinitesimally slowly until he's fully seated inside of her, and he exhales forcefully.

"Rey," he groans, and she nods desperately.

"Mhmm," she agrees, cheeks flushed.  "Come on," she says again, clenching around him and his fingers grip tight onto her hips. "Move."

Finn does, in slow rocks at first, then harder and faster as Poe encourages him. Rey is as loud in bed as she is quiet and controlled in her daily life, and Finn drinks in every sound she makes, though little of it is words beyond a few simple directions. Finn doesn't need many. He _knows_ Rey, knows that they are the same in so many ways, and it doesn't seem weird that it translates to the bedroom.

Rey stops Finn for a moment, and repositions herself. Instead of being on her hands and knees she's just on her knees now, her hands braced against the headboard. When he fucks into her again (and yes, this is proper fucking now, complete with the slapping of skin on skin as he picks up speed), he notices that she has a little more control like this, and she can press her whole body back against Finn's, resting her head on his shoulder.

She calls for Poe and he comes, draping himself back over Finn so that he can lean over and kiss Rey. Finn feels so right in between them; he fucks Rey and feels the solid weight of Poe at his back. This is all he's ever wanted, to _be_ wanted, to be touched with intimacy, with love. The First Order had...techniques for reeducation, but Finn think it's in his bones to love, and they could never take that away from him.

Rey is close, and she has a hand on her clit, her head thrown back against Finn's shoulder as she touches herself.

"Rey," Finn says, emboldened, and also because he can't help himself. "You feel so good, you're so beautiful, Rey, I love you—“ Finn almost drops his head down against Rey's shoulder in an approximation of a facepalm because of course he sentimentalizes what he blushingly calls ‘dirty talk,’ but he remembers that Rey grew up desperate for a family too, desperate for love and acceptance and she responds to his words as if touched by an exposed wire. She whines, fucking herself back against Finn frantically, and he sees her hand move faster between her legs.

He wants to make her come, wants to feel it while he's still inside of her and so, remembering earlier, he gingerly winds a hand into her hair and tugs experimentally, not hard enough to hurt.

"Yes," Rey encourages, and Finn pulls a little harder, fucking harder in tandem.

Finn is starting to get close, but he's in control still, and it's not long before Rey pushes herself back one last time, and trying to draw Finn in as deep as possible, and she's clenching around him, eyes shut and lips bitten red. She lets out a long moan, but it's broken and needy, and Finn fucks her through it until she slumps forward and Poe's hand stills Finn's hips.

Finn pulls out slowly, still hard and forgets himself for a moment, wrapping a hand around his cock and jacking it a couple times, glide impossibly easy because he's covered in Rey's come, but again, Poe stills his movements.

"You can come now," Poe says, loud enough for both of them, and he sounds wrecked but he's made no move so satisfy himself (though Finn can feel the evidence of Poe's desire on him). Finn chalks it up to the fact that Poe has years of experience on them, and he envies it, if only because he wants to both come now and make this last as long as possible, which unfortunately are irreconcilable concepts. Poe is still talking to him, though, so he forces himself to pay attention. "Or, you could wait a little longer, because it looks like Rey's not quite done yet."

Finn turns back to her and of course, Poe's right. She's leaning back against the headboard, still catching her breath, and she's looking at Finn and Poe, fond but still hungry. Her thighs shift against each other. Finn licks his lips as he stares at her. He's hungry, too.

"I think you've got the idea," Poe chuckles in his ear, and lies beside Rey, titling her head up to kiss her deep, and Finn kneels at Rey's feet. He takes one of her calves in his hands and kisses the same spot Poe held earlier; he drags his lips further up her legs, nips at the sensitive underside of her knee, sucks bruises the further up her inner thighs he goes. She's still wet, he sees her and smells her and he doesn't need Poe to tell him what to do now.

Rey's thighs close around his neck when he puts his mouth on her, and his hands grip her waist to hold her in place. He knows he doesn't have ‘technique’ or ‘experience’ but Rey is already so sensitive and he licks her open with broad and sloppy strokes, pressing his tongue inside of her, once, twice. One of his hands spasms, he reaches out and feels Poe take it.

Finn's mouth and chin are coated in _Rey_ and it's messy and so, so good. He loves the taste of her, loves her heat and his tongue laps at her clit and she's gone, moans higher and breathier this time and she bucks her hips forward into Finn's face.  
It's only when she pulls at his shoulders that he takes his mouth away, and when he looks up her chest is heaving, flush spreading down to her breasts.

Poe locks eyes with him and Finn grins, filthy and proud, and Poe makes a sort of pained noise and before Finn knows it, Poe has hauled him up over him, and their dicks slide against each other. Finn moans into Poe's mouth, and he can't stop kissing him, can't stop rolling his hips forward and forward-

"Stop," Poe gasps, stilling Finn with one word. "I want-" and Finn has never seen Poe so speechless.

And he's hard and he wants Poe, wants to experience with him what he's just had with Rey, so he says, "tell me," and Poe does.

"I want to fuck you," he confesses, and Finn's cock jumps where it's trapped between them. "Only if you want it, we never have to do it if you're uncomfortable—“  
Finn has never heard Poe babble like this and he stops him with a quick kiss.

"Inside me?" He asks, to clarify. "Like I was just in Rey?"

Poe nods. "Or you could do it to me," he says. "I don't do it that often, but I like it, when the person's right. I'd like it if it were you," he says quietly, into Finn's skin. Then he looks to the side at Rey and says, "or you. In fact, especially you."

And isn't that a thought for later, but now Finn remembers the way Poe's cock fit between his thighs like it was made to be there and he's pretty much positive that he wants this. That he needs this. Rey's hand comes up to cradle his cheek.

"Finn," she breathes, "you inside me, making me so full and like I belonged to something.” She laughs, giddy and satisfied. "It was good, Finn, it was so good and you're going to love having Poe inside of you."

Finn swallows hard and nods into Poe’s neck, nuzzling the day-old stubble before pulling away to face him.

“I want you to fuck me,” he says, a smile growing on his face despite his nerves, because he’s  _happy_  and he can’t help it.

Poe stares up at him with wonder in his eyes, gaze so tender that Finn has to close his own eyes against it.

"Hey, none of that," Poe tells him, and presses the most chaste of kisses to Finn's forehead. "I see you. I've always seen you."  
Finn is trembling as Poe lays him down underneath him, hitching his legs up, spreading them bit by bit. Finn has never been so exposed in his life, but then Rey throws her arm across him, palm up, and he immediately places his hand on top of hers, gripping tight. He stops trembling.

"You tell me to stop and I stop," Poe says, but Finn shakes his head.

“Don’t,” is all he says, and Poe nods.

Poe had given him two options: they could do it like he fucked Rey, or he could lie on his back. The first way would be easier on him, Poe said, but the second way Poe could see him, and Finn would be able to see Poe when he entered him, and that had settled it.

Finn's erection has flagged while they spoke, and Poe, without any warning, grips the base and swallows him down, drawing a quick gasp from Finn as he bucks up into Poe’s mouth. 

“Fuck,” Finn says, “Fuck, fuck fuck fuck,  _Poe_ ,” and Poe has a slicked up finger (when did he get out lube, Finn thinks distantly, but realizes there’s a lot he could have missed while Poe’s tongue dragged up the underside of his cock) tracing behind his balls, past the sensitive skin of his perineum, just circling his hole.

“Do it now,” and Finn nods at Rey’s words, adds a please for good measure and is not disappointed. Poe presses a finger into him, in and out, never taking his mouth off of Finn.

It’s only when Poe has another finger in him, scissoring Finn open that he pulls off, sucking in air but not looking at all sorry. Poe’s mouth looks  _wrecked_ ; his lips are red and swollen, glistening. Finn sees his cock drag against Poe’s lower lip and his eyes roll back in his head.

“Finn,” Poe says, his voice hoarse from taking Finn for so long. “You feel so good in my mouth, fuck, filling me up so I can’t even speak, can’t breathe, just want to suck you until you come down my throat,” and Finn is wanton now, barely realizes that Poe has three fingers in him. Poe’s fingers brush up against something inside of Finn and he  _spasms_ , didn’t know anything could feel like that.

Poe hits that spot again, and again, and Finn grips Rey harder, twists his fingers in the sheets with his other hand. 

“No more,” he begs, “Just, fuck me, please,  _Poe_ —“

Poe’s fingers leave him and he whines, but then he feels the blunt head of Poe’s cock against his entrance and he almost sobs at the intrusion. It stretches him like nothing before, and it hurts but he wants more of it, needs to feel fuller. Rey is murmuring nothings into his ear, and he blocks out the pain with her words, takes Poe in further.

"Finn," Poe says, pleads, beds, and he's looking at Finn like Finn holds all the answers he's ever looked for. "I-"

"C'mere," Finn whispers, and Poe obliges him, pressing their foreheads together, breathing in each other's air until Poe is buried inside of him to the hilt.

Finn tilts his head back, exhaling, shifting as he learns what Poe feels like inside of him. He draws Poe close to him so their chests are pressed together and then he angles his hips upwards, crossing his ankles behind Poe's back. They kiss messily, and Poe is starting to build a rhythm, one that makes Finn break away to let little moans spill from his mouth. 

Finn lets his arms fall off of Poe, takes Rey's hand again. Poe takes Finn by the hips to fuck him harder and faster, and Finn's cock is leaking, jutting proudly against his stomach. Rey, ever intuitive, reaches down with nimble fingers and dances them across his length, and Finn thinks he's going to die. He doesn't know what to do; Rey grips him tight, curiously rolling her thumb over the tip and he swears his vision whites out at the edges. Poe hits that place inside of Finn on almost every thrust and Finn can't do anything but sob. 

There's heat and pressure building at the base of his spine and he gives himself over to it, toes curling as hot pleasure washes over his skin, hearing Poe let out a strangled moan as he fucks Finn over and over again. Finn spurts across his own chest, long stripes of come splattering against him, and Rey lets out a surprised little, "oh," and her fingers slip in the mess, but Poe is still fucking him and Finn comes until he feels dry. 

Poe slows down, though Finn can see it's costing him effort. 

"Finn," and Finn looks at him, takes in Poe's sweat-drenched brow and the way Poe's face darkens at the mess on Finn's stomach and he nods helplessly. 

" _Yes_ , do it, please-"

And Poe grips the base of his cock as he pulls out and Finn whines at the loss. He lets his thighs fall open, spreading them, urging Poe on. Poe whimpers, hand on his dick moving faster and when he locks eyes with Finn, Finn tilts his head back, opens his mouth, and Poe lets out a low, drawn-out groan, his come _painting_ Finn, mixing with Finn's. It's hot on Finn's skin and he even feels a few drops on his chin, cheek. 

Poe all but collapses into Finn, and Finn hisses at his sensitive cock brushing against's Poe's, and it's so gross, the come between them, but Poe is licking into his mouth, and Finn winds his fingers into Poe's hair. 

They separate, gasping, and Rey is nudging them apart so she can wipe them off with a shirt Poe knows is his.

While Rey cursorily cleans them off, Poe stroking Finn’s cheeks and kissing him everywhere he can reach. Finn feels overwhelmed, but he wants to feel like this always.

“You did so well,” Poe is murmuring. “You’re amazing,” and Finn closes his eyes, taking in the praise, reveling in it.

"That was," Rey says when she’s finished and Poe’s kisses have slowed. They both turn to look at her, surprised. "Incredible," she finishes and her eyes are bright. 

"Did we look like that?" She asks Poe. "Finn and I?"

"Sweetheart," he replies, "would you like me to tell you?"

She nods and he shifts over to her. 

"I'm pretty sure Finn and I are done for now," he says, a little regretful, "but what I've always loved about women," and he yanks Rey to him, reaching down to enter her where she's still wet and pliant and she gasps, nails digging into his shoulders. "Is that I find you can come again, and again, and again."

Finn can't see it from where he is, but he knows Poe is punctuating each word with a twist of his fingers. 

"You and Finn, you were so beautiful. If only you could have seen Finn's face, the way he bit his lip, trying to hold back, and I can see why. You're still so tight, Rey, but so eager for me, and I can see the way you want more of me, want me to go deeper, and I want to, I want to fuck you like you deserve. I want you to fuck me, can you imagine it?" He asks and Rey whines in response. Her eyes are screwed shut and she's making aborted little thrusts into his hand. 

"I would bend over for you, Rey, and you're so tiny, I bet you could stretch me out, fit your whole first inside me." And Poe is whispering these filthy things for them both to hear but Finn can see how he's affected by it too, how it isn't just talk, how Poe really wants that. He was right, they're both kind of done for the moment (though Finn's cock twitches feebly against his thigh, putting forth ever the valiant effort), but that's an idea that won't die, and if they could do something about it tonight, they would. 

Poe's fingers are steady and relentless, and Rey cries out, grinding down on his hand, coming a third time. Poe kisses her face, her neck, her lips as he lies her down. She immediately curls into Finn and he holds her against him, watching as Poe putters around the room a moment.

He finds a real washcloth and wets it, gently wiping each of them, and then himself, off. He disappears into the bathroom for a moment and comes back with three glasses of water balanced in his arms and he sets them down on the bedside table. Rey, ever the desert scavenger, detaches herself from Finn with wicked speed and drinks her whole glass, and Poe nudges another one over. 

"Take that, too," he says, and takes the empty glass away to refill. Finn shoots him a grateful look and makes space between him and Rey when Poe gets back. 

Poe looks a little bashful, but Rey has literally zero shame thanks to a lifetime lived apart from society and Finn is bleeding happiness and doesn't see any reason to hide it now that he's in a safe place, so he pulls Poe down to them. 

Rey hooks a leg across Poe's, pressing herself up against his back and fitting her chin over his shoulder. Finn plasters himself against Poe's front, and he just catches Poe's expression before he hides it in Finn's chest. 

"Hey," Finn says. "None of that," and Poe looks up and smiles at his words being parroted back at him. "I see you, remember?"

"Yeah," Poe nods. "I just-" his voice breaks and he looks surprised at himself, but it's only visible for a moment before Rey and Finn pepper him with kisses, and Poe laughs instead of crying, giving into them. 

Finn ends up with his head on Poe's chest, absentmindedly rubbing his cheek against Poe's chest hair. Rey is curled up against Poe's other side, and Poe has his arm securely around Finn, and Rey's arms are wrapped tight around Poe's middle. Finn kisses Rey's wrist, which is just within his reach, and she smiles fondly at him.

"I love you," she says, and then kisses Poe's nipple, "and I love you." And she's grinning at them so wide and Poe is looking at her with adoration in his eyes, and Finn can't believe how lucky he is. He's been waiting his whole life for this, for permission to love wholeheartedly, and he's been given two people who love him too, who love each other. To find that connection with another is something he never let himself hope for, and yet he's found himself with two. Poe, for whom he found the courage within himself to leave the First Order, who showed him that it's never too late. Rey, who showed him strength and goodness, who helped him find his own. He loves them, he loves them, he can't stop thinking it and they love him too. 

"Me too," is all he can say in agreement with Rey. And: "I'm starving."

When Rey immediately explodes with, "me _too_ , I thought nobody would ever say anything and I didn't want to ruin the moment," Poe throws his head back and laughs, shaking them both with the movement. 

"What did I get myself into?" He asks to nobody, but Finn answers anyway. 

"Forever," he suggests quietly, and he's rewarded with Poe's warm eyes crinkling just so at the edges. 

"Forever," Poe confirms. 

"Food," Rey whispers, and Finn's cheeks hurt from the force of his smiling. 

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr @buckybaarnes come say hi and cry w me


End file.
